herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 1 Team
The Hero Factory Alpha Team is led by Preston Stormer Furno in leader They were built in the Hero Factory, at the Assembly Tower. They are made up of experienced Heroes, and are the most well known Hero Factory Team. Missions Almaak IV Disappearance Officials of Almaak V reported that Almaak IV had mysteriously disappeared. There were no signs of any natural phenomena that could account for the incident. Almaak V population was on the verge of panic, with many predicting the end of the world. Initial investigation revealed no clues to the situation. Almaak V government blamed disappearance on a new weapon supposedly invented in Prima Giedi star system. Stringer noted that Almaak IV’s moon was still in its normal position, indicating that the planet itself must still be there, but cloaked. Using his mastery of sonics, Stringer was able to shut down the holographic projection system that hid the planet. Stormer discovered the entire incident had been masterminded by forces in the Almaak V government who wished to provoke a war with the Prima Giedi worlds. Those responsible have been arrested. Battle against Cornelius Zo Not much is known about this mission. Cornelius Zo's army of Tiger Ants were attacking and destroying a city. The Alpha Team was dispatched to stop the army. Dunkan Bulk was reported to have driven the army away with The Crusher. C-4000 Shipment Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, and a group of Rookies including William Furno, Mark Surge, and Natalie Breez, were assigned to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives. During the shipment, XPlode and Rotor attacked, trying to make off with the explosives. While Bulk and Stringer held the criminals at bay, Stormer ordered the Rookies to stay back. XPlode fled, and Stormer decided to let Furno apply the Hero Cuffs to Rotor. However, Rotor blasted energy from his Lethal Gas-Spewing Device, and Stormer pushed Furno out of the way. In the confusion, Rotor escaped. Explosives Plant Heist XPlode and Rotor struck again, attacking an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Stormer and the Rookies were in the area, and the veteran Hero decided to let them defend the plant. XPlode and Rotor focused their energy on Stormer, knocking him unconscious. However, Furno was able to catch Rotor, while XPlode once again escaped. Giant Insect Rampage Stormer and Furno were dispatched to stop a rampaging giant insect on an alien swamp world. The sticky mud gave Furno an idea, and he subdued the insect with mud, splattering Stormer. Construction Site Battle While Stormer and Furno's Hero Cores were recharging, Corroder attacked a construction site, and Bulk and Stringer engaged him in combat. When Surge arrived as backup, Corroder released a load of metal girders onto the Hero. Bulk pushed him out of the way, taking the blow for him and becoming pinned beneath the rubble. Stringer decided to link Hero Cores and form a Hero Cell to protect themselves from Corroder's attacks, which they did. Furno's Core fully charged, the Rookie set off for the scene. He jettisoned from his Hero Pod on the way down, and the Pod crashed into Corroder. Furno engaged the villain in combat. Natalie Breez arrived in a Dropship, and Furno bluffed that more Heroes were inside the ship. Deciding the odds were against him, Corroder stirred up the dust, making a smokescreen, and escaped. The Heroes were later able to excavate Bulk. Members *Preston Stormer is the leader. *Thrusher was the old leader desesed *Dunkan Bulk is the strongest and toughest Alpha Team Hero. *Jimi Stringer is a highly advanced Hero, with a musical ear. *William Furno is a rookie,and new leader to alpha team, new to Alpha Team *Natalie Breez is a rookie, new to Alpha Team *Mark Surge is a rookie, new to Alpha Team Mission Manager *Professor Nathaniel Zib Trivia *Many reporters and Radio Stations request interviews with these heroes, who are known to rarely accept them, as they only said yes to one of fourteen requests in one year. In a recent interview by Hero Factory FM, they were spoken of as shy, but their own explanation of this was that they have only a few days in cities before they are off on another mission. Links *Gallery Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Teams Category:Groups